


When Needed or Not

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2015 [21]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tigriswolf prompted: Leverage/Agents of SHIELD, Melinda May/Eliot Spencer, the cavalry</p><p>I ave no idea when this was filled I just happened to find it sitting on my desktop unposted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Needed or Not

Melinda hated the story of how she became ‘The Cavalry’. Hated the fact she had to kill the child even if that child was evil. They all assumed she was the one to kill all those agents. Even Phil. No one knew there was someone else in there with her. Eliot was a contract worker who appeared then disappeared. She didn’t see him again until after she and Andrew were separated. Then one night, he came to her, helped her, and listened to her. And ever since, he seemed to know when she needed him. 

Now with the fall of SHIELD, Hydra, Phil and his the carvings on the walls. Eliot showed up, held her, listened to her and reminded her she could get through anything. And she learned she could. 

She rolled over to look at him as he lay there, his hair spread out on the pillow looking better than he ever had in all the years she’d known him, she knows he must have good people around him now. Thanks to him she was in a much better place than he had been before. Now they came together for fun, for friendship, and maybe even a touch of love. She smiled and leaned closer knowing exactly how she was going to wake him up for a session of slow, sleepy, morning sex.


End file.
